Push Guide
One Core Pushing Guide This isn't better than the reddit guide, it just goes into more detail around common issues. If you can't understand the reddit guide, this won't be much better. For all pushes: * 2 core until your maximum level. * 10x strength adds about 47 stages. General Strategy * 2 core * Sell one of your cores * Buy back that core If your attack bonus/crit bonus is still at t1 arts: * Pump medals into magical core until around support levels * Put rest of medals into remaining core * Try to skip immune bosses. Otherwise if you have t2 art attack bonus/crit bonus even the 2000 skill won't help at all so you can invest everything into your remaining core: * Put rest of medals into remaining core * Try to skip immune bosses. Immunity Levels Mistikman Skip Strat this 1cp skip strat comes from mistikman, who remembers the 1cp 100% skip used with nod core like the olden days ™ 1) you need 100% skip rate, which means either have one fairy in team at all times and swap one more in when you sell one core to make your 1cp, or you must swap two units for fairies when switching to 1cp to reach that 100%. this assumes you have enough hippos in team to cap hg fairy skill cap, time shop capped at 30% (excluding the surplus needed for your team), and elf skill maxed. 2) prep your timeshop for core swapping in advance by scrolling in the timeshop to where your fairy(ies) is(are) so you don't have to scroll when swapping. 3) when you get stuck, sell your core, TURN OFF SPEED, and start and immediately end a dungeon run (horns preferred so no accidental winning lag). this resets the stage without your core. as soon as the stage starts again, WHILE SPEED IS STILL TURNED OFF, switch to the timeshop and rebuy your core and remedal and gold level it. 4)TURN SPEED BACK ON, and at this point it should take no more than 10-20 seconds to lose that stage and start progressing again. this is the only way to guarantee progress while only spending 100 gems per stuck stage with no further core swap needed for another 100 stages(edited) Kill the Game # As soon as you see a level you're going to get stuck on, kill the game # Sometimes you will lose a few stages and get another opportunity to try skipping the immune stage Hard Save # Save the game before a potential stage you will get stuck on # If you get stuck, load the game # You reload where you saved and get another chance to skip Swap Cores Not really a way to skip, but basically beats skilling # Sell your current one core and buy it back # Medal your other core (ie if you sold phys, medal mag or vice versa) # Do a dungeon and quit out You will pass the current immune boss, but may get stuck on the next one. Sell and Buy Back A way to "force lose" the current stage # Sell your current one core and buy it back # Upgrade it's gold to max, but don't medal it # Do a dungeon # Start medalling your one core asap, you will lose the current stage because your 1 core has no medals # Hopefully on the -1 you've medalled your one core 100% and can beat it and skip it. Speed Run / KL Push Specifics "Speed Run" is generally just a one core push after a KL push. The reason to start it after a KL push is because that will give you the highest starting stage with 12 Senior DA. But there isn't much beyond that. KL Pushing Basically same as one core push. If you can skill with totem at the end, skill for as long as you're willing to put up with it to start on a higher revive stage with DA. If you want to "prepare for a speed run" you can do the optional things at your god crystal: * Swap in your speed run team (Orc meta -> elf Meta) * Reset your 2 core before you revive * Try to end the KL push on 5x * Try to end on a captcha so you def won't get it on the speed run revive. "Speed Run" After the KL push ends you can start a "speed run" on a higher stage than normal, you can take the optional steps to try and speed up the run: * Buy the 3x speed if you didn't start on 5x, or just wait til you get lucky * around the end of your normal 2 core, buy the 10x power so you don't lose speed * Buy gold to gold max if you need to * Swap over to 1 core after the last immune boss your off core is useful on (if you're going to squirrel, swap after your last xx50 as that's the last point hg is useful. * Use all of the tricks to try and reskip boss stages on the 1 core. * When you get to KL-1 (off tribe hero) or KL (tribe hero revive), then revive. You may need to revive sooner if the slowdown is worse. * Make sure you swap in your best medal units into the revive team. Generally after you have boom boom, this is drummers. Before it's a collection of t3 units you have pets for or instructors. Things you shouldn't do during the run in case you didn't know: * Don't watch ads for stuff unless you ad block and want to take the risk * Don't do war, sh, tot, etc. just focus on climbing Past 6000, it's within your best interest to climb higher as you'll get more medals per minute. Don't just revive at 20 minutes. Pre-Hippong Orc Pushing FAQ (Wakong + Seahorse) This kind of warrants it's own section since it's the first real time you have to actively swap things around. What is "Orc Meta" pre-Hippong? This is the general term for what you change your team to after you get Wakong and Seahorse. It's currently the agreed upon "best" meta as no testing has revealed better yet. The basic team is basically: * Wyvern Rider (Wakong) * Naga (Seahorse) * 6 Senior Naga support * 4 Hippogriff * Fairy for speed buff. Post-Hippong, this becomes 2 Fairy (for 100% skip), Wyvern Rider, and 9 Naga. Note: There really isn't anything that's 100% agreed on for "Orc Meta" beyond Naga/Wyvern and that team is meant to be tweaked to suit whatever you need. There's also nothing that really says "Orc Meta" is the best beyond testing done by KR and presumably players across the servers which arrives that it's fastest with what we currently have. Why is it good? The main reason is because you basically run an "asymmetric" core which largely devolves to setting Naga to something to get you over problem levels and then basically dumping 80-90% of your medals into Wyvern Rider. This basically means you are one-core pushing nearly every run and get about 30% more medals thanks to both the Wakong skill and the fact that 80-90% of your medals are invested into it. While potentially not really that much better you reach the slow down around 16000, it's great post 16000 as everything slows down a lot. What do you set Naga to? The best answer is to get you over "problem stages" like 15550 which has an ent. Orc meta is slower than hippogriff without hippong, no doubt, but gets you much further on average allowing you to take advantage of the medal bonuses in the 16000 range. Speed Run Changes The main thing that changes is with regard to the "speed run" to set SR values. Because Orc is slower than elf before Hippong, you have to swap your team back to elf meta (druid/hg + hg support) for the first 15000+ stages or so and then swap back into Orc meta when you reach the top of the elf 2/1 core to get the extra distance with Orc meta. This allows you to basically take the speed of elf and the distance of orc and put them together into an SR run. Because post 16000 gains kind of suck in general, it's not worth to do this expensive SR run (2400 gems) much more than every 3+ days. If you're a free player potentially longer "Ghetto Orc" In the event you have wakong and want to take advantage of the distance, but don't have seahorse, you can replace a few hg with drummers in order to give Wyvern Rider enough range to hit the crystal before it gets uncloaked by fliers or musketeers. Note that Ghetto Orc is pretty crappy and you're probably better off as elf if you can revive enough. What it does give you is about 30% more medals like the full meta per run at the cost of 7-10 more minutes on the run depending on device. The team if you're interested to use it and tweak it is: * Wyvern Rider with the rest of your medals * HG core set to some number of medals for problem stages * 6 Drummers (this assumes you have Boom) * 3 HG for skip * Fairy for speed Post Hippong Orc FAQ Post Hippong the current "meta" is: * Wyvern Rider (Wakong) * Naga (Seahorse) * 8 Senior Naga support * 2 Fairy for 100% skip Time Shop: * 20 HG for max bonus * 12 Fairy for max bonus Push Problems/FAQ Phys core gets stuck on phys immune mobs This tends to happen with ww or nod pushes where they attack mobs instead of the crystal. To unstick them sell your unit without medals and put in a unit with a knock back attack like Ice Spirit or Druid. Eventually the knock back pushes the mobs behind the crystal at which point your phys core will teleport back to the crystal and kill it. Or add a DS for pushback. Or replace all of your priest with more HG for the crowd control and skip. This may get you over some bosses. Immune bosses Phys core pushes tend to get stuck around x100 which tends to by phys immune. As you approach x100, get ready to kill the app or have some other way to retry skipping the stage. Mag core pushes tend to get stuck around xx50 which tends to be mag immune. Phys core will tend to get you a KL. If you're super anal about what's mag immune vs phys immune, there's a datasheet on reddit otherwise just try and skip xx50 and x100. When do I get a KL? Reviving at x100 will get you the next KL, if you fall behind that you won't get it. Elf Skill Use Since Hippo allows you to skip up to 3 levels, if you can reach xx97 and beat it, you can make a KL if you get lucky with Hippo skill. Conversely if you can reach xx98, you can make a KL with elf skill. What do I push with Generally you get best results with: # Unit with pet (Sleepy Nod, Indy WW, Squirrel Druid, Mambo Golem, etc.) # With the +90 T2 Blunt, you can push with HG or flying units thanks to crit. # A Ranged unit who can Crowd Control, post 12000 this is preferably Flying due to the terrain pushback. # If you have wakong and a T3 Wyvern Rider, use the Wyvern Rider for an extra 150 stages thanks to Wakong's skill. How do I Max Gold Level To reach the last quest try to have: * +90 gold acq * +90 quest open * +90 decrease quest upgrade cost * 2* gold dragon This will allow you to reach the last quest with a lot of tapping. If you're at T1 artifacts and want to invest honor (this is a bad idea in general, T2 is much better and faster) you will generally need something like: * Fully transed T1 Abundance set * +70 gold acq * 1-2 +70 quest open * +70 decrease quest upgrade cost * 2* gold dragon Which Artifacts give me "free" KL * Your first attack power +70 or set will grant you 1-2 KL * The +90 Blunt force can grant you up to 3 thanks to crit * The crit from the king of beast set at T2 may grant you 1. What pets do I use on a push If you have issues maxing gold: * Gold Dragon 2* if you have it or your best gold pet if you don't (Mambo for example) * When you can open the lowest quest possible (hopefully last or 2nd to last quest) grind out more gold, watch the ad (the amount of gold the ad gives you is based on your current gold bonus). * (Optional, doesn't help that much) Swap to an Inner Passion pet for a boost in unit upgrade cost for the first upgrade. * Swap to your highest pet point pet * Try to upgrade everything What do I need to get 1 stage Generally 1 stage = 1 gl. This means if you're stuck at xx96, you need 4 more gl to pass or 1 if you're lucky on xx97 and skip. Basically you can gain 3 gl by senioring an Inner Passion Unit or if you're not maxed on Spirit Awakening, to Senior a Spirit Awakening unit and gain +5 GL. What is "Totem Pushing"? Totem, the pet, with enough sorc (18 senior sorc, might be going up soon) will allow you to use the Explosion of Heaven and Earth skill to actually damage beyond your "god crystal" for a few 100 levels. Totem pushing is slow as basically you're going to use skills on all crystals past a certain point, beyond even the point your units are able to crowd control enemy mobs. Unless you're serious about more KL, it's not recommended as it takes more time than it's worth. What is the God Crystal? It's the crystal (or boss) which regardless of how long your units attack it, can't be damaged. Everyone has a god crystal and if you reach it, it's time to revive. I'm running Elf Meta, what do I push with? * If you have squirrel, use druid * If you have the +90 blunt force, use hippogriff * If you have neither, then druid without squirrel will give you 5 more stages or so vs. hippogriff What are the "Walls" There's disagreement, but some consensus that there are "walls" around: * 4000 * 6000 * 9000 * 14600+ * 18000+ with 6000 being the main wall. In general a f2p player might encounter a wall around 4000 as that's where trans/SA (easy gold level) effects start to wear off and the player is faced with the pet point wall. Around 6000 is when it seems like Ekkorr wanted you to be transing arts as with transed t1 arts, the region is fine, but without them it's cancer. 9000 may or may not just be a speed bump depending on if you have t2 arts or not. It is a little slow if you are stuck with t1 arts without +70. 14600 is when the game starts to slow down a bit even with t2 arts 18000+ appears to be where current econ effects and other things literally run out meaning it's difficult to max gold and the medal curve is low enough that it takes multiple 1 hour revives for a single enhance, just like the 6000 region without t1 arts.Category:Guides